


Retroactive.

by pyuatine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyuatine/pseuds/pyuatine
Summary: "ᴮᵘʳᶰ ᵃˡˡ ᵗʰᵉ ᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ˢᵗᵒʳᶤᵉˢˑᴰᵒᶰ'ᵗ ᵗᵉˡˡ ᵐᵉ ᴵ ᶜᵃᶰ ˢᵗᵒᵖ ʳᵘᶰᶰᶤᶰᵍ ʷᶤᵗʰᵒᵘᵗ ᶠᵉᵃʳˑᴵᶰ ʳᵃᶤᶰ˒ ᴵ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᶠˡᵒᵃᵗᶤᶰᵍ ʳᵘᵐᵒᵘʳˢˑᴵ ᶜˡᵒˢᵉ ᵐʸ ᵉᵃʳˢ ᵃᶰᵈ ᵇᵉˡᶤᵉᵛᵉ ᶤᶰ ʸᵒᵘ˒ ᵇᵒʸˑ"Just a story of Jeon (F/N), a normal college student, but inherit the power of turning back the time and change the history. There, she met new friends, and someone who seemed familiar, Kim Namjoon. How'll their relationship evolve? Ah-Sometimes, you should let go what's in the past, right? And sometimes, something you want isn't actually something you need.





	1. 18.47.44

* * *

 

**_“I ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ﹐ I ʜᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜɪs ɴɪɢʜᴛ.  
I ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ﹐ I ʜᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜɪs ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ.”_ **

 

 

 

**_`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸ ><(((º>ಥ_ಥ_ **

 

 

 

Another new pages of my own ledger was opened, after I’ve spending years at Senior High School, I finally able to enrolled myself to the university. Not to mention that it’s a notable university, means I’m not wasting my teen uselessly by studying until late night. I’ve spent my early school at the village and moved into the City for my High School and university, living by myself, learning about how I could take care of myself and ensure my own safety. Before studying properly in the University, we, the new students and juniours needed to attend orientation first. That’s what brought me on the auditorium room, sitting on the edge alone and reading my book.

 

 

**_“...”_ **

****

****

I was divulged into my books solicitously, like I didn’t want anyone to ruin my reading time, I’ve almost reached the climax of the story. However, I felt like someone took a seat beside me, not someone-a boy? I probably don’t care and keep reading, until he scooted closer and disturbed me by asking questions, what a good time.

 

 

**_“I know that book and that play, Macbeth!”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes! But wasn’t the play got cursed? Have you seen the play?”_ **

**_“Directly? No, I can’t afford a ticket to go-“_ **

**_“Ah yes-! From youtube?”_ **

**_“Several times... It’s a bloody play.”_ **

**_“But you like his works?”_ **

**_“Shakespeare’s plays? Yes, all of them.”_ **

**_“Whoa-I’ve never met a girl like you, ah-except, you’re coming from Performing Art.”_ **

**_“No, I’m from Science department..”_ **

****

****

Not so bad, I thought, made me closed my book and placed my book inside my bag. Now, I could perceptibly see his whole appearance. He’s tall, slim and muscular, but he looks childish from my first impression. He’s not that bad, judging from how he tried to approach me.

 

 

**_“Science-? Really?”_ **

**_“Yes! I’m taking Astrophysics as my major.”_ **

**_“And you love arts?”_ **

**_“Arts and science are somehow related. Besides, no one has the right to judge it, right?”_ **

**_“Y-Yes! Ah, my name is Kim Taehyung, and you, noona-?”_ **

**_“Jeon (F/N).”_ **

**_“Nice to meet you, (F/N) noona! I bet we’re in the same group, 8 isn’t it?”_ **

**_“I bet we’re, what a coincidence!”_ **

****

****

Taehyung tugged the brims of his lips into a wide smile, felt very cheerful and relieved to found a new friend, I guess? Unlike me who’s not interested in being friend-Ah, am I that hopeless? He later shook my palm, still keeping that dork smile on his visage,

 

 

**_“I hope you wouldn’t mind to stick with me, (F/N) noona~”_ **

**_“As long as you’d obey the rules and not talking that much, I wouldn’t mind.”_ **

**_“Yayy~Oh, did you arrive here early?”_ **

**_“Yeah-Wanted to mark this place first, right? Comfortable, cold, peaceful.”_ **

**_“I thought you wanted to make friends with the others-“_ **

**_“Nah-I’m not friendly like you, Taehyung, so no.”_ **

**_“Oh-But is it okay if I introduce you to my friends later?”_ **

**_“Uhm-Fine..”_ **

****

****

I slowly nodded my head, didn’t want to disappoint my first _friend_ after all. He’s satisfied after hearing my answer, perhaps for him, the merrier, the better. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right? Right after that, a lot of new students coming, filling the empty seats, and the orientation started. It was exciting, the senior prepared games for us, the lecturers gave brief description to study in the university. All the sessions ended at the afternoon,

 

 

**_“Let’s gooo, (F/N) noona!”_ **

**_“Go where-?”_ **

**_“A cafe near here, my friends are waiting there.”_ **

**_“Uh-But I couldn’t be stay in long time, is that okay, Taehyung?”_ **

**_“That’s ok, obviously.”_ **

****

****

Taehyung later guided me towards the cafe placed not so far from our university, 5 minutes walking precisely. It’s a small but not crowded cafe, much surprising me since cafe immensely fulled with people. When we entered the cafe, I found another 5 boys, some looks older, some the same age as me and Taehyung, but who knows? When I was gazing towards them, one caught my eyes, the older and mature one, but he stood up and decided to walked towards the counter, made me exhaled a short breath. Taehyung latched me towards their table,

 

 

**_“Hyung! Hyung! I brought a friend-!”_ **

**_“U-Uh, Hello?”_ **

**_“She’s (F/N) noona, she’s in the same group with me for the orientation!”_ **

**_“Nice to meet you, everyone.”_ **

**_“Right-So there’re Jin-hyung who’s coming from Medical Faculty, beside him Yoongi-hyung from Music Major, and Hoseok-hyung from Dance Major. Ah-Jimin-ssi in front of him also from the Dance Major. And the one who’s paying on the cashier is Namjoon-hyung from business Major!”_ **

**_“...Whoa, nice to meet you, guys! I’m from Science Faculty, taking Astrophysics.”_ **

****

****

They waved their hands whilst smiled brightly towards me, they seem a nice person, and I decided to sat beside Jimin. The minutes when I wouldn’t stop talking then started, since they’d ask about me, anything, but not a personal one, means they respected personal space and I’m relieved of that. The one who they called Namjoon-hyung, separated himself from us, intrigued me to accompanied him, weird?

 

 

**_“I’ll talk to Namjoon-hyung..”_ **

**_“See you, (F/N) noona~”_ **

**_“Y-Yes, Jimin-ssi!”_ **

****

****

I quietly took a seat in front of him, yanked out my book and started reading, tried my best to pretend that he wasn’t there. He noticed it, I could sense that he’s staring at me. After few minutes skid into laconism, he finally talked.

 

 

**_“So you’re (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Yes. Nice to meet you, Namjoon-hyung.”_ **

**_“Why didn’t you join the others?”_ **

**_“I’ve joined them, and I needed to take space for myself.”_ **

**_“By accompanying me?”_ **

**_“Well, I need quiet space to finish my book, am I right?”_ **

****

****

He chuckled nonchalantly after hearing my answers and somehow, not stiff like before, he nestled his back onto the seat, still lurched his gaze onto me, especially towards my book.

 

 

**_“I thought you’re coming from Arts’s Faculty, judging from your book.”_ **

**_“Without philosopher, there’s no science, hyung.”_ **

**_“Right... But your sense is-“_ **

**_“Dangerous, yes? But it’s fun to read the conflicts, and they aren’t tentative.”_ **

**_“What makes you chose Science? Especially Astrophysics?”_ **

**_“I love stars and sky, I wouldn’t mind spend the entire night watching them.”_ **

**_“You want to be an astronaut-“_ **

**_“N-No, I-“_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

****

****

His inquiry made me skid into silence for an ephemeral, it’s peculiar for me hearing people asking why-instead of laughing at my silly dreams. I shook my head rapidly, my cheeks were tinted red, ablush,

 

 

**_“It’s impossible-hard, especially a woman from Asia to be an astronaut.”_ **

**_“Why? You never know, right?”_ **

**_“Still...”_ **

**_“It’s your dream, dream makes you able to live. As long as there’s dream, there’ll be hope.”_ **

**_“Hope?”_ **

**_“Yes. Everything on this life was built on hope, (F/N), even when God created this world.”_ **

**_“... I’m still wondering Namjoon-hyung..”_ **

**_“Call me Joon, and what?”_ **

**_“Why did you choose business instead of philosophy? It suits you well.”_ **

**_“Aha-Well, I wanted to continue my parents’s business.”_ **

**_“I see...”_ **

****

****

I nodded my head shyly whilst slew my gaze towards the cafe, when my eyes caught the clock plaqued on the wall, I swiftly stood up, propped Namjoon to be staggered by my sudden movements.

 

 

**_“I-I need to leave! I’ll be late!”_ **

**_“Eh?”_ **

**_“I have work, Joon-hyung!”_ **

**_“Mind if I walk you there?”_ **

**_“N-No, it’s okay! I’m very late, I need to leave immediately! See you!”_ **

****

****

I waved my hand towards him, and later towards the others who seemed bewildered by me, as if I was hunted by something and scurried to leave immediately. Nonetheless, none of them stopped me and I’m able to leave with peace. Later, Namjoon divulged himself to join the others,

 

 

**_“It’s rare seeing you insist on walking a girl back.”_ **

**_“No-I was the one with her, it’d be rude if I didn’t ask him, right?”_ **

**_“I thought you’re interested in her-“_ **

**_“Hoseok-“_ **

**_“Just kidding, let’s continue our game~!”_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

> **_1913._ **

**_**_  
_ ** _ **

****


	2. Piacular.

_**** _

* * *

 

_**“Bᴜᴛ sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ɢɪʀʟ﹐ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏʀɴ ᴛᴏ ғʟʏ.  
Tᴇᴀʀs ʏᴏᴜ’ᴠᴇ ᴄʀɪᴇᴅ﹐ ᴀʟʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀɪɴ ʏᴏᴜ’ᴠᴇ ғᴇʟᴛ﹐ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ﹐ ʏᴏᴜ’ʟʟ ғʟʏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʜɪɢʜᴇʀ.”** _

 

 

 

_**'̿̿̿̿̿̿̿'̿̿'̿̿̿̿̿'̿̿̿)͇̿̿)̿̿̿̿ '̿̿̿̿̿̿\̵͇̿̿\=(•̪̀●́)=o/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿** _

 

 

 

 

I swiftly left the cafe, since I didn’t have enough time to divulged myself further within their conversation, I needed to do my house chores and also wake up earlier tomorrow since I needed to visit a a place, a sacred place for me and my whole family. The city, the edge of the city,  in the morning, I arrived on an enormous grave, where a motley of people nestled as their last residence. I halted my steps onto one of the tombstone, bent onto my knees, placed a bouquet of flowers onto his grave.

 

 

**_“It has been a long time, Jungkook-ssi. How’s your doing? I hope you’re happy whenever you’re, and safe from any harm. University wasn’t that bad, I met some new people, I guess they’re nice but they’re all boys. Can I believe on them? Should I? One of them look familiar though, Kim Namjoon-hyung... No, I don’t have any feeling to him-Gezz, it’s just-I feel uneasy...”_ **

****

****

I poured down my reveries towards him perceptibly, just like a sibling usually did to spent their recess. Solicitously, my siblings, my twin, Jungkook has passed away, leaving me alone. Despite his young age, Jungkook is a brave, smart and kind one, but he’s dead in young age because of an accident. I couldn’t clearly remember so I’m dubious about it. Amidst the laconism, suddenly,

 

 

**_“I know you’ll be here.”_ **

**_“.... How did you know?”_ **

**_“Boss know everything, (F/N).”_ **

**_“Vernon...”_ **

**_“Let’s go, we have a job.”_ **

****

****

I furled close my eyes for an ephemeral whilst latched a prayer for Jungkook before elevated my body from the ground. I slew my body towards Vernon, a young boy, the same as my age, his visage was mixed by Korean and American, made him looks good-looking.

 

 

**_“What kind of job?”_ **

**_“Usual, not too much.”_ **

**_“Alright, let’s move, he’ll be mad if we’re late.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

****

****

I followed him, retreated ourselves from the graveyard, Vernon rode his car, both of us didn’t utter any syllables, descended onto our own reveries, unbothered by each others’s entities. We have a job-the kind of job that no one shouldn’t know, because I inherit this kind of power-a classified power, related to time, that I could turn back into time, amended the history. And I’m not the only one who has the power to curb the time, there’re another people like me, like Vernon too. I arrived on the edge of the city, a diminutive house placed on a remote area, my headquarter. Vernon brought us to the boss’s room, an older lad has been waiting for our arrival,

 

 

**_“Boss, we’re here.”_ **

**_“Ah-(F/N) and Vernon, I’ve been waiting here.”_ **

**_“What’s our job today?”_ **

**_“Stop the corruptors stealing the confidential datas from his boss’s office. However, you two’ll be put into different places. Vernon’ll be placed in the boss’s room, he’d hide the datas away from the corruptor’s grasp. And you, (F/N), you’ll sneak into the secretary’s room, from the computer, send the e-mail to the boss about the real location of the datas and log-out the e-mail, so the corruptor wouldn’t know about the datas’s location.”_ **

**_“Where we should put the datas?”_ **

**_“On the bookshelves.”_ **

**_“Alright. We’re moving.”_ **

****

****

I left the room, along with Vernon, trailed behind me. We scurried towards the vast hall on the top of the building, I yanked out a spangly bracelet and wore it onto my wrist, the equipment that helped us to put into precise track on going back on time.

 

 

**_“So, on the office, and when? Vernon?”_ **

**_“3 days ago, (F/N), around 8 AM.”_ **

**_“Alright-The bookshelves?”_ **

**_“Yep. Be safe out there, don’t mess with our works.”_ **

**_“I’ll.”_ **

****

****

And then, both of us scoured into our time travel, obsecure path, lurched me into a foreign place. A small room, quite spacious, with a big desk, a computer placed beside the piles of papers. I assumed that I’ve arrived onto the correct place, so I wouldn’t be bothered by getting out without being caught. I abruptly scuttled towards the computer, fortunately, the secretary hasn’t logged out the e-mail,

 

 

**_“C’mon, (F/N), type that the documents are on the bookshelves. Don’t let yourself forget.”_ **

****

****

Being able back to the time, one of the effects are easy to forget about something, aside from being tired. I’m succed at typing the e-mail, sent onto the boss’s email I assumed from her e-mail history and logged out the e-mail account, in few minutes. A breath of relief emitted from my mouth,

 

 

**_“I need to get the hell out from here.”_ **

****

****

I slew my attention towards my surroundings, there’s an empty room connected, reckoned from the secluded door. I was intrigued to enter the room and found a foyer for me to hide and returning back towards my timeline. Nonethelss, right after I’ve entered the room, I heard someone entered the room which I prevailed the corruptor.

 

 

**_“Shit-The e-mail is logged out.”_ **

****

****

Profanity, I’ve expected.  I returned back to my timeline, feeling exhausted for a sudden. Instead of reporting back to the boss, I chose to left the headquarter and latched myself to the hospital near my apartment. I’ve just realized that I’m running out of medicines, the one I always ate after I’ve returned back in time. I knew one doctor who’re also working in back time amongst his recess, he provided and took observation over my health too. However, when I was sitting, someone familiar passed through my seating place,

 

 

**_“Seokjin-hyung?”_ **

**_“Oh-(F/N) noona?”_ **

**_“Why’re you here, Seokjin-hyung?”_ **

**_“Call me Jin. I should be the one who ask you, (F/N) since this hospital is owned by family.”_ **

**_“Ah-I was just not feeling good, Jin-hyung... And I’m running out my medicines.”_ **

**_“Oh, that’s why you’re sending yourself home earlier? You should’ve let Joon bring you home.”_ **

**_“Ahaha, no-That’s fine, Jun-hyung.”_ **

**_“Right-Who you’re consulting too?”_ **

**_“Doctor Wonwoo.”_ **

**_“Oh-He’s one of the most competent doctor here. Hope you’ll get better soon, noona.”_ **

**_“Thank you, Jin-hyung.”_ **

**_“Your welcome, (F/N). Hope you’ll get well soon.”_ **

****

****

Jin exchanged a warmth smile towards me, made my breath hitched for an ephemeral, seeing how good-looking he’s. After he left me, my name was called and I entered Wonwoo’s room, there his familiar entity greeted me. Using his ancient eyeglasses, with those warmth smiles,

 

 

**_“(F/N).”_ **

**_“Wonwoo-hyung, like usual.”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes. I’m running out of my medicines, the effects got me a lot of headaches.”_ **

**_“Alright-I’ll give you the higher dose one, is that okay?”_ **

**_“Yes, thank you..”_ **

**_“You received another job recently?”_ **

**_“Yes...”_ **

**_“Take enough rest, won’t you?”_ **

**_“Hngg-I’ll if I get more spare time.”_ **

**_“Okay... Be careful and stay healthy, (F/N).”_ **

****

****

I emanated a nod from my head before retreated myself from his room. Redeemed the medicines and returned home afterwards, just like Wonwoo-hyung said, I should retrieve enough rest since I have a poppies schedule for university tomorrow.  

 

 

****

 

> _**1929...** _

 

 

 

 


	3. 22.02.58

* * *

 

_**“Pᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ sᴀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ I’ʟʟ ᴇɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴀ ғᴏᴏʟ. Bᴜᴛ﹐ I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴜsᴇ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ.  
I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴄᴀʟᴄᴜʟᴀᴛᴇ. Lᴏᴠᴇ ᴀɪɴ’ᴛ ᴀ ʙᴜsɪɴᴇss﹐ ʀᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ғɪᴛɴᴇss.”** _

 

 

 

 

_**╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮** _

 

 

 

 

A day after that, I ventured your day as an university students, learning a motley of lessons. I’m enraptured within those perplexed topics, relating into the sky, stars, rockets, physics. It must be difficult for me in the beginning, but I hope I’d be able to ventured those all until I’m graduated. After the classes ended, I moved to the cafetaria, bringing my books, aimed to eat whilst doing my assignment from the Professor.

 

 

**_“Thankfully, it’s not crowded...”_ **

****

****

After I’ve fetched my foods, I went to the table on the corner, doing my assignment and eating at the same time, didn’t care even if someone’ll be watching over me. Few minutes’ve been passed, I had done almost all of the problems for my assignments and eating my whole meal, I overheard a familiar voice droned beneath the room,

 

 

**_“It’s (F/N), isn’t it?”_ **

**_“Yes, it’s obviously her.”_ **

****

****

I swerve my attention towards the familiar voice, perceived the only one Kim Taehyung, along with his gang. And they decided to brought themselves along with their meals to my table,  accompanied me amidst the hollow table. Namjoon-hyung sat in front of me, examined my assignment.

 

 

**_“What’s wrong, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“I’m confused about something...”_ **

**_“Oh, perhaps I could help you?”_ **

**_“But Joon-hyung, you’re in business major.”_ **

**_“... Who knows?”_ **

**_“It’s a theory question, about error on the ship, one which wouldn’t make it to fly.”_ **

**_“Let me borrow your book, (F/N).”_ **

****

****

I gave him my text book, meanwhile my eyes still latched onto my notebook, tried to retrieved the answer. And somehow, none of the other boys inquired about our activities and somehow, Namjoon syrupy skid into the book. Few minutes skid into laconism, he suddenly inquired,

 

 

**_“Noona-?”_ **

**_“Yes, Joon-hyung?”_ **

**_“What’s the problem?”_ **

**_“Once you’ve prepared the proper height and the fuel, and you’ve punched it, but it didn’t start-?”_ **

**_“The button is jammed?”_ **

**_“It didn’t use any button.”_ **

**_“Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?”_ **

**_“Yeah, that shit-“_ **

****

****

Namjoon chuckled nonchalantly seeing how I accidentally uttered a profanity, made my cheeks flushed but I tried to maintained sober and wrote down the answer.

 

 

**_“Just it?”_ **

**_“No-There’s the others...”_ **

**_“And, what’s that-?”_ **

**_“What’ll happen if there’s compression on the ignion line?”_ **

**_“The machine wouldn’t be activated?”_ **

**_“Yes, that makes sense. But, I’m sure that’s not the cases.”_ **

**_“It’ll burn the machine-?”_ **

**_“Yes, but it wouldn’t be that easy, right?”_ **

****

****

Both of me and Namjoon scoured into silence again, it’s a quite perplexed conundrum for us. Even me, the one who’s been learning quite bewildered and unable to delivered the right answer. Nonetheless, suddenly, I retrieved something, like the trigger has been pulled and what staggered me the most, the resemblance occured on Namjoon too,

 

 

**_“-Puts too much stress on the hyperdrive!”_ **

**_“Puts too much stress on the hyperdrive.”_ **

****

****

Namjoon and I stared at each others for fleeted and again, skid into  our abashment again, didn’t expect that we’d utter the similar things in the same time. And we weren’t aware that the other boys noticed and screeched,

 

 

**_“You two are nerds-!”_ **

****

****

I decided to fished in my books into my bag before elevated my body from the seat,

 

 

**_“I’ll submit my assignments-! Thank you for helping Joon-hyung and see you the others!”_ **

**_“Wait, (F/N) noona-“_ **

**_“Yes, Taehyung?”_ **

**_“I’ve just realized that you always called all the hyungs, also with hyungs-Meanwhile, you’re a girl, you should call them with Oppa?”_ **

**_“Mm-Just pretend that I’m a boy, okay? I’m used to grow in a family full of boys.”_ **

**_“Is that okay?”_ **

**_“Yep. See ya, better go or the Professor’ll leave!”_ **

****

****

Meekly, the Professor hasn’t left and I was able to submitted the assignment earlier than the others, ceased my poppies schedule a smidge. Didn’t have another classes, I returned the books I’ve borrowed back to the library, or the staff’d be infuriated if I borrowed too long. When I reached the bus stop, Namjoon was sitting there, which I don’t know why. I tried my best not to emitted any audible voice from my footsteps, of course tried my best so my entity prevailed by him. Hence, the previous awkward genesis concomitanced between us ceased my virility to looked at him on the eyes.

 

 

**_“... I know, I’ll try to coming back home tomorrow, Mom.”_ **

****

****

The spoken syllables stifled my body, not to moved around, pondered for an ephemeral. It enraptured my attention, I rarely heard about Namjoon’s family, nor like I’d care but the only thing he spilled that his parents run business, I assumed that he’s a rich people. A frown emerged onto his visage, indignation was unequivocal onto his visage. Surreptitiously, I peeked behind him, which misfired my sneaking onto him.

 

 

**_“(F/N) noona?”_ **

**_“Ugh-Crap-“_ **

**_“You’re here!”_ **

**_“Uh-Yes? I wanted to go home and ride the bus, but you’re there talking by the phone so I wanted to pass but you found me.”_ **

**_“Right-You’re going back home?”_ **

**_“Yes, Joon-hyung.”_ **

**_“Let me walk you back to home, okay?”_ **

**_“One question, did you talk to your parents?”_ **

**_“Yes. Uhm-They aren’t really nice..”_ **

**_“But they’re still your parents.”_ **

**_“You’re right.”_ **

****

****

The bus later arrived, prickled our conversation and both of us hopped inside the bus. We sat onto the empty seats near the door, I fished out my phone from my pocket, checked if there’s any notification before Namjoon spoke again,

 

 

**_“What’re you doing on your recess? Beside reading?”_ **

**_“Taking part time job.”_ **

**_“That’s not what I meant, (F/N), you know?”_ **

**_“Just kidding, I love listening to music too.”_ **

**_“What kind of music?”_ **

**_“Uh-Instrumental? To relax myself during studying.”_ **

****

****

Namjoon exhaled a long breath, seemed not quite satisfied upon hearing my answer, which made me surpassed a sly chuckle from my mouth. Namjoon nudged my shoulder gently, reckoned that he’s abashed.

 

 

**_“What’s about you?”_ **

**_“Me?”_ **

**_“Besides hanging with your friends, helping your parents, what do you do?”_ **

**_“I love writing songs.”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes! Like writing lyrics and poetries too.”_ **

**_“Told ya, you’re more proper to take philosophy, become a philosopher.”_ **

**_“And my parents’d kick me out from my family.”_ **

**_“Live by yourself, you’re a grow adult, aren’t you?”_ **

****

 

Namjoon fazed upon hearing my straight-ahead syllables, I always mesmerized about how rich children’s reverie, they immensely trailed behind their parent’s path and if they hauled themselves from the path, they’d be skid into agony. The next stop was my destiny, I held Namjoon’s palm accidentally, laced him to go out from the bus.

 

 

 

**_“We’ve arrived, Joon-hyung.”_ **

**_“You live in that complex?”_ **

**_“Yes. So, how’ll you come back to house?”_ **

**_“.. I’ve shared my location to the driver who’ll fetch me.”_ **

**_“Damn rich people.”_ **

**_“Oh, (F/N)..”_ **

**_“Yep?”_ **

**_“Do you know when’ll we be able to see the stars the best? Or, perhaps meteor or shooting stars?”_ **

**_“Uhh-That’s...”_ **

****

****

I was preturbed when someone finally inquired to me about the perfect time or when’ll another beauetous spectacles of the sky emerged on the filament once more, because it’s a peculiar scenery, after all. It’s not like I’m greedy about having extra knowledges more than others, but I hated seeing how people only hyped about the stars or the space in several circumstances. Unless it’s broadcasted on the television, I’d gladly speak about it.

 

 

**_“Care to tell me, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“I’m supposed to share this information only to the group’s members, but fine... We could see the shooting stars tomorrow night.”_ **

**_“Whoa-really? That soon!”_ **

**_“Yes. But you’ll only be able to see right at 8 PM.”_ **

**_“Where’ll you watch it?”_ **

**_“On the garden, the edge of the city. Why? You want to see them too?”_ **

**_“Y-Yes, I’ll accompany you! It’ll be lonely.”_ **

**_“You needn’t to, Joon-hyung!”_ **

**_“I promise-!”_ **

**_“...F-Fine...”_ **

****

****

Didn’t believe his words fully, I furled closed my mouth tautly. The fate gilded its mercy on me, a black limousine dencested in front of the bus stop, in front of both of us, let’s just assumed that the car was meant to fetch Namjoon. He fidgeted upon noticing the chaffeur, and waved his hand dismissively whilst bid a goodbye to me and left me. I rapidly crossed the street, didn’t want to spend my time longer outside, but when I crossed the street, someone bumped to me,

 

 

**_“Ouch-!”_ **

****

****

I winced in pain, but the lad who bumped into me, didn’t even spare a glance towards me or even apologized towards me. Swerved it off, I scurried to leave and headed into my apartment, but I wouldn’t deny that I felt being watched when I was walking.

****

****

 

 

 

 

****

 

_****_  
_ ** ** _

> **_1423._ **

 


	4. Humdinger.

_**** _

* * *

 

_**“Aʟᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴡᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ﹐ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ ʜᴀs ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ.  
Mʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ɪs ᴛᴏʀɴ﹐ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ʙᴜʀɴ ɪᴛ﹐ ɪɴsᴛᴇᴀᴅ. Sᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴘᴀɪɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛ﹐ ɴᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ʟᴇғᴛ.”** _

 

 

 

_**─╤╦︻3=(◣_◢)=Ƹ︻╦╤─** _

 

 

 

 

A day after that, I spent my day like usual, coming to classes, hanging out with the boys, except Namjoon wasn’t present there. The boys said that Namjoon doesn’t have any classes today so he wouldn’t come to the university. A dapple of wrath roused onto me, but I ceased my fury and hammered a positive reverie. All I mooched that I’d be able to see the shooting stars tonight, and that’s what smeared my reverie for today. Until the late afternoon, I returned to my apartment,

 

 

**_“... Guess the stars’ll be shy tonight...”_ **

****

****

Drawled me nonchalantly, after I’ve prepared myself, I almost forgot about Namjoon who insisted to came yesterday and decided to text him, fortunately, I saved his number that he once he coercived me to kept, in maintained the conversation.

 

**[ Text ]**

**To: Kim Namjoon-hyung**

**Joon-hyung, are you coming? You remember, right? The shooting stars will take place in 8 PM. Will you fetch me on my place? I’m waiting for your answer, thank you, and sorry for disturbing.**

I sent him the text-message, an exasperated breath emanated from my mouth. Packing my bag, taking the equipments that needed for my stargazing, not much, but would compell me away from hunger or indignation. And what worried me that Namjoon didn’t reply the text-message I’ve sent, it’s peculliar since he’d always be the one who nagged me frequently. I decided to yanked surly my phone again, and called him, and-Tadaa, he didn’t even answer it. Despite some missed calls I’ve left, he didn’t bother to called me back. I’m a little bit infuriated and decided to sent him the last text-message,

 

 

**[ Text ]**

**To: Kim Namjoon-hyung**

**Joon-hyung, I’d go to the garden first since It’ll be too late if I’m waiting for your response. I’ll be waiting, well, let’s just hope you’re reading messages and unable to answered my calls since you’re driving. Hope you’re safe there.**

I fished in the phone inside my bag, retreated myself from my apartment, riding the public transportation, the bus. I found bus the most prominent and convenient transportation, it’s not crowded like trains, cheaper and immensely available whenever everyone need it. This time, I took the back seats, alone, letting my reverie slew onto my pragmatics. Kim Namjoon, his entity roused inside my reverie, and I felt weird about how I’m letting my mind fulled with him. I felt butterfly on my stomach when I think of him, he and his dimples, how he inherit those knowledges, anything from him-He’s perfect.

 

 

**_“Shit-“_ **

****

****

I abruptly shook my head, tried to ceased away Namjoon away from my reverie, tried to calmed my erratic breath just by thinking of him. Do I-? No no, Jeon (F/N), calm yourself and don’t think about him, he’s just messing around with you. Someone like him? For someone like you? That’s not gonna happen.15 minutes passed, you arrived on the garden, exit yourself from the bus and reached the garden, alone by myself.

 

 

**_“And at the last, I’m alone.”_ **

****

****

I decided to took a seat on the empty bench, nestled my back onto the bench, my (E/C) orbs stared onto the dark filament. Laconism, I didn’t even speak any syllable, scoured into your reverie once more, thinking about how the day passed. Without the presence of Kim Namjoon, I believed that he’d be coming but in fact, did he even care? Did he even remember? Did he-Was man always that easy to emitted any promise? And betrayed it? Or, am I just too naive to believe him? I should’ve not hoped too much.

 

 

**_“Can I rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight...”_ **

****

****

Drawled me gravelly, a dapple of fret which roused onto my soul, dilated into a vast one, and somehow, all of my guacamole feelings, whether it’s caused by another person would always ended up of me, blaming myself. Because of me skid into my own reverie deeply, I didn’t even realize that some droplet of rains trickled down beneath my face, damped my pale countenance, and washed over the dried Earth within its liquids. And there, you’re soaked with rains, moistened your willow figure, desultory from your damped figure, the rains obliterated your indignation away.

 

 

**_“.... (F/N)?”_ **

****

****

A gentle voice droned beneath the erratic sounds of the rains falling onto the phlegmatic ground, the droplets of rain halted, an umbrella covered me from the rain, a familiar face emerged in front of my eyes,

 

 

**_“...”_ **

**_“(F/N)?”_ **

**_“Jin-hyung... Why’re you here?”_ **

**_“I heard that Joonie accompanied me to stargazing on the garden, but I thought, it’d be raining.”_ **

**_“... How did you find me?”_ **

**_“... I did a research, I stalked an astronomy web..”_ **

**_“He isn’t coming, is he?”_ **

**_“The more important, have you been standing on the rain for a long time?”_ **

**_“.. No..”_ **

****

****

Seokjin held my palm, coerced my body to collided onto his sturdy chest, didn’t even care about my damped figure. Instead of speaking any further, he hauled his feet, alongside with me, to leave the uncrammed garden, away from the loneliness. A black limousine and the chauffeur have been waiting for Seokjin’s entity and it felt like they’ve been expecting me as a company, they furled open the car’s door and escorting both of us to enter the car. And there, Seokjin never let go of me, his burly arms cradled onto my shoulder, even pushed my head to rested onto his shoulder,

 

 

**_“Rest, (F/N).”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, Jin-hyung, for bothering you..”_ **

**_“You aren’t a bother for me, (F/N). Why did you let yourself soaked by the rain?”_ **

**_“... Because no one would be able to see me crying on the rain.”_ **

**_“... I’m sorry, (F/N)...”_ **

****

****

Few minutes later, we arrived in front of an enormous home, or should I call that as a mansion? His arms were retracted my shoulder, but instead, his palm later held mine, pushed me to follow him whenever he’s willing to take me. I was flimsy and unable to refuse him at the moment, and he brought me inside his mansion.

 

 

**_“I need all the maids to help (F/N)? Dry her clothes, prepare a warmth bath for her and don’t forget to borrow spare clothes for her.”_ **

****

****

At the exact moment Seokjin letting go of my palm, the maids brought me forcely to left the entrance hall. They led me away into a vast room, locked them from the inside, handed me a new towel and pushed me through the bathroom, which I assumed they’re commanding me to take a bath. With exasperated breath emitted from my mouth, I decided to followed the ripple, took off my clothes and nestled my bare body inside the huge bathub,

 

 

**_“Let’s just forget about him and enjoy the rest of the day which is left, (F/N). Joon-hyung was just playing on you, rich and busy people like him wouldn’t be bothered by a nerd like you.”_ **

****

****

With that idyllic and perforation syllables, I obliterated away the reeking entity of Kim Namjoon from my mind. The maids, few minutes later, entered the bathroom and placed a blue-floral dress besides the sink, the dried place, which I assumed’d be wore by me later. After I’ve done, I retreated myself from the bath and wore the dress, went out from the bathroom. A maid has been waiting for my arrival,

 

 

**_“Having a good bath, Miss? Seokjin-nim has been waiting for your arrival.”_ **

**_“Eh? Jin-hyung did?”_ **

**_“He did. He’s waiting on the library.”_ **

**_“A library? Inside this mansion?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

****

****

She guided me towards the massive mansion, prawled inside the rococo home. We arrived in front of a big doors, furled open them and there, I perceived Seokjin’s entity, he’s sitting peacefully, bathed by the moonlight, he’s latched onto the book he’s reading at the moment. Those beauteous spectacle made my cheeks flustered, I got enraptured within his magnificent figure, he realized that I’ve arrived. His serious and solemn countenance turned into a cheerful and bright one,

 

 

**_“Come here, (F/N) noona!”_ **

**_“...Jin-hyung, you did too much-!”_ **

**_“You deserve it. C’mon! I know you love reading so much, take any books you want to and accompany me! I need some help too..”_ **

**_“Alright.”_ **

****

****

I sauntered around the bookshelves, my (E/C) orbs piqued the books who neatly placed inside them, and caught a fiction novel, one of the notable and I decided to yanked out the book and sat beside him. He let me read the novel for 15 minutes before he inquired my help, on his assignment, and we scoured onto an endless conversation, he didn’t even reminisced about what’ve done before. When it’s almost midnight, I yawned multiple times,

 

 

**_“You should go to sleep, (F/N)-noona.”_ **

**_“Don’t you think I should’ve gone to home, Jin-hyung?”_ **

**_“Yes. But it’s already night, (F/N), there wouldn’t be any public transportation available. And it’s dangerous for a girl walking around the street alone during these hours.”_ **

**_“...You makes sense, Jin-hyung.”_ **

**_“Stay a night, it wouldn’t hurt you.”_ **

**_“Alright then... But I’ll come back home tomorrow, and I hope my clothes’d be dried out tomorrow.”_ **

**_“It could be arranged.”_ **

**_“Alright. Good night, Jin-hyung.”_ **

**_“Good night and have a peaceful night, (F/N)-noona.”_ **

****

****

Seokjin chose to stayed on the library, despite me retreated myself from the library and maid escorted me into the guest room, which happened to be the room where I took bath before. The malicious night amended into a halycon night, because of someone certain who’s Kim Seokjin, being my saviour and ceased to the tentative fret. I finally unearthed the real fact that Kim Namjoon wasn’t a good person to be trusted to engaged in any promise, and I shouldn’t rely on him too much since he lives in different world than me, and me? I’m just a debris on his house, nothing important amidst his life.   

****

****

__

 

 

 

 

> _**1808** _


	5. 20.05.36

_**** _

* * *

 

_**“Tᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ﹐ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴋᴇs ᴍᴇ ʟᴇssᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴏᴏɴ﹖  
Us ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴜʀᴀʟ ғᴏʀᴍ ᴏғ U. Mᴀʏʙᴇ I ᴡᴀsɴ’ᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ʙᴇɢɪɴɴɪɴɢ.”** _

 

 

 

_**(　-_･) ︻デ═一** _

 

 

 

 

A day after that, in the morning, I woke up whilst a smidge of sun ray pierced through both of my eyes, made me grudgingly woke up after a long sleep, a peaceful one if I might preserved. A new day, meant that I should’ve obliterated those memories which might aggravate my days further. Few minutes later, a maid entered the room and greeted me,

 

 

**_“Good morning, Miss Jeon.”_ **

**_“Oh-How do you know my name?”_ **

**_“Seokjin-nim told us. Shall we escort you to take bath?”_ **

**_“Oh-No! that’s okay, I could do it by myself.”_ **

**_“Alright! We’ll send you the dress later, Miss!”_ **

**_“Thank you.”_ **

**_“It’s not a problem~ We’re very happy that Seokjin-nim finally bring his girlfriend~!”_ **

****

****

Hearing the spoken syllables, my cheeks flustered abruptly, red translucent patterns tattered amidst my visage. I swiftly shook my head, couldn’t imagine how I’d be claimed as his girlfriend.

 

 

**_“I-I’m not his girlfriend-!”_ **

**_“Eh? Really?”_ **

**_“W-Why me?”_ **

**_“Because you’re the first girl he brought here, Jeon-nim.”_ **

**_“I-I? Is that so?”_ **

**_“Yes! That’s why we’re very happy to serve you, Jeon-nim.”_ **

**_“Thank you.”_ **

**_“Not a problem~”_ **

****

****

I decided to took a bath on the morning, whilst I took bath, I scoured into my reverie. Thinking about my maiden’s syllables, re-thinking about two men who recently enlivened my days, Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon. Both of them inherit the resemblance family’s name, despite it, they’re not related and both of them are different person. Namjoon-hyung is a smart, intelligent, and he’s a sincere man. Meanwhile Seokjin is cold one from my first impression, but kind and delicate once I’ve known him and he wasn’t afraid to help anyone. They’re great men, it was just on me, who’s nothing and useless. Warmth water even thawed those negative thoughts, and I even made myself smaller. However, the dresses which were provided by the maids amended my doubt.

 

 

**_“You look enthralling like usual, Jeon-nim.”_ **

**_“Thank you.”_ **

**_“Let us take you to eat your breakfast with Seokjin-nim.”_ **

**_“He’s already awake?”_ **

**_“Well, yes. He always wake earlier in the morning, sometimes, he insisted to cook breakfast for himself.”_ **

**_“... Does he get enough sleep?”_ **

**_“See-! You’re worrying about Seokjin-nim, you must be his girlfriend-“_ **

**_“Am not.”_ **

****

****

I swiftly objected the spoken syllables, it was very obvious that a handsome prince like Seokjin’d choose the seniors on the campus, they’re at the same age with him, and more beautiful than me, more like I’m a potato or people consider as a nerd and ordinary girl. Arrived on the dining room, a long and vast dining table was perceptible in front of my eyes. Seokjin sat on the corner, he’s reading a newpaper whilst sipping his drink, which I assumed coffee, being a serious and mature man, other people would perceive him as future husband goals. As expected, when he retrieved my entity, the serious countenance swerved abruptly, a wide grin emerged on his visage afterwards,

 

 

**_“Good morning, (F/N)-noona.”_ **

**_“Jin-hyung! Good morning, did you get enough sleep?”_ **

**_“For my records, 4 hours sleep are enough for me.”_ **

**_“You’ll get sick, Jin-hyung. Don’t forget to take holiday or a day to rest-off.”_ **

**_“I’ll, you needn’t to worry about me, (F/N). Although, I’m flattered that you care about me.”_ **

**_“I-I-Of course I care, you’re my friend.”_ **

**_“I know. Sit and eat the breakfast, will you have classes today?”_ **

**_“Yes, at the afternoon.”_ **

****

****

I sat beside him, the maids carefully served the breakfast on my plate, along with a cup of tea. Didn’t want to waste the time, I ate my breakfast and Seokjin skid into his reading furthermore. It didn’t take a long time for me to finished my breakfast, and I somehow, uncomfortable being scoured inside the laconism. I coughed nonchalantly whilst cleared my throat,

 

 

**_“So, Jin-hyung. Where’s your parent?”_ **

**_“They’re on business travel.”_ **

**_“Is that so? That’s unfortunate, It’d be rude if I didn’t meet them and told them that I stayed a night.”_ **

**_“You’ll meet them later.”_ **

**_“One day if I’m able to visit your house on the future, yes.”_ **

**_“Ah-They could be annoying, (F/N), and you wouldn’t stand a minute.”_ **

****

****

Suddenly, a ruckus could be heard coming from the end of the hallway, I and Seokjin slew our attention from each others towards the source of the voices. Few seconds later, an elder couple emerged on our vision, which I’m still dubious about their identities. Seokjin was astounded,

 

 

**_“Mom and Dad-“_ **

**_“You seem stiff, we’ve sent you messages that we’d be coming earlier.”_ **

**_“My phone is charged.”_ **

**_“Ah-And I see you bring yourself a girlfriend~”_ **

**_“I-She’s-“_ **

****

****

Seeing how Seokjin ablush and how he got stammered when his parents prevailed me as his girlfriend, I swiftly cradled his palm with mine, a flimsy smile roused onto my visage,

 

 

**_“Good morning, Mr and Mrs. Kim~ Did you get a good trip?”_ **

**_“Ah-How polite, well, for me, business trip always boring.”_ **

**_“Is that so? At least, I see you’re doing well, Mrs. Kim! Would you mind to join us for breakfast?”_ **

**_“Thank you so much sweetie, but me and my husband have had our breakfast and wanted to sleep, jetlag is killing me.”_ **

**_“That’s unfortunate! I hope you’ll get enough rest.”_ **

**_“We’ll, sweetie. Enjoy your breakfast, and what’s your name-“_ **

**_“It’s (F/N).”_ **

**_“Thank you so much, (F/N). Please take a good care of Jinnie, he might be a pain on the ass but he’s a nice person!”_ **

**_“I know, Mrs. Kim! He’s a good man.”_ **

****

****

Thus, his parents later waved their hand dismissively towards us, Seokjin wasn’t fazed like before, instead, his countenance was softened, a delicate smile roused onto his visage seeing how sober I’m facing his parents. He’s enraptured with me, and it made my cheeks flushed a bit,

 

 

**_“Jin-hyung?”_ **

**_“(F/N), you needn’t to tell any lie towards them!”_ **

**_“But if I didn’t do any them, you’d be drown with questions later.”_ **

**_“And they’d try to forced you to visit my house more often, I know how uncomfortable you’re when it comes to something extravagant.”_ **

**_“Then told them that I’m busy.”_ **

**_“They wouldn’t be easy to be fooled.”_ **

**_“Let’s see later!”_ **

****

****

I finished my breakfast abruptly to obliterated our dubiousness. After we’ve finished our breakfast, the maids brought me my dried clothes also my bag. Seokjin accepted the tweed, ready to head towards a formal meeting-I assume? I hauled my feet to left the dining room, Seokjin trailed behind me, no syllables were uttered between us, unable to scrunched the awkward silence. Even the ride was gravely silent, until we’ve reached the university, Seokjin’s car dropped me on the bus stop. Unlike a billionaire, he went out from his car and escorted me safely onto the gate,

 

 

**_“I’m sorry, (F/N), I couldn’t accompany you inside since I’m in rush.”_ **

**_“You should’ve told you, I could just take the bus.”_ **

**_“No, I should be escorting you safely to your destination.”_ **

**_“R-Right, I should listen to you, Jin-hyung. Thank you, though, for everything.”_ **

**_“Not a problem, (F/N)-noona. Remember, you have me, ask me if you need any help.”_ **

**_“I’ll, Jin-hyung.”_ **

****

****

A warmth smile roused onto Seokjin’s visage later before he decided to scooted closer towards me and lent a quick peck onto my forehead, made my cheeks blushed swiftly, they were very read. Seeing my reaction, Seokjin cackled and childishly, left me who’s chewed within my own embarassment. Didn’t want people perceived this side of me, I quickly scurried to leave the bus stop and headed into my class. After I’ve finished the class, I really wanted to leave the campus, buy my lunch and headed straight back towards my apartment. Nonetheless, when I passed the cafetaria, I eavesdropped someone talking which I didn’t intend to,  

 

 

**_“Guys, I’m sure she’ll be mad to me-“_ **

**_“It was your fault that you chose to attended that dumb party.”_ **

**_“I-But it wasn’t like I had choices, you know how strict my parents are, they wouldn’t be hesitant to kick me out.”_ **

**_“Yes, we know. But you shouldn’t promise about something that you, yourself, aren’t sure could do or not.”_ **

**_“... Is that so? I want to apologize to her!”_ **

**_“Give her some spaces, Joonie-hyung.”_ **

**_“But-“_ **

**_“-She wouldn’t want to see you, believe me.”_ **

****

****

I recognized the familiar voice and the spoken name, I swerved my body towards the opposite direction and ready to run as fast as I can. However, when I was ready to take-off, certain someone cradled my arms and prevented me to leave.

 

 

**_“Sh-“_ **

**_“(F/N)-noona-!”_ **

**_“Let me go, please! Demon! Let me leave!”_ **

**_“It’s me, Namjoon.”_ **

**_“I know, Joon-hyung. I need to go back to the class or I’ll receive any detention.”_ **

**_“But you don’t have more classes right? The science’s building’ll be used for seminar.”_ **

**_“I need to go home-“_ **

****

****

Namjoon hauled my arm surly, slew my body towards his direction, letting my (E/C) orbs divulged to his sharp eyes. Swiftly, stupefied by his sharp gaze, as if his gaze could kill anyone who’s captured by him.

 

 

**_“So?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, (F/N)-noona. I helped my parents on their party, I didn’t know that it’d be held until evening, I thought-I could catch up with the time.”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes. Because it was raining, my parents forced me not to leave.”_ **

**_“You’re right, it was raining.”_ **

**_“Did you actually come to the garden, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“N-No, I didn’t.”_ **

**_“That’s a relief-I’m very sorry about that, I didn’t mean to neglect my promise.”_ **

**_“I know, it was my own fault that I thought about it that much, Namjoon-hyung. It was a common falling stars and not that important, that’s okay-“_ **

**_“You sure, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Yes. Now, I need to go, Joon-hyung.”_ **

****

****

I tried to scrunched the taut grip from Namjoon, obliterated the spell which enthralled my body not to move, rebelled through the lad’s dictum. Starting from that day, I spared some spaces amidst me and Namjoon, he and me acted like nothing severe happened. Perplexed at the beginning, but I didn’t want to stifle myself with Namjoon furthermore and concerned on our friendship and my studies.  

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

> **** **_1817_ **


	6. Juvencus.

* * *

 

_**“I ᴘʀᴇᴛᴇɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ʙᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ʙᴏᴅʏ ɪs sᴛɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ.** _   
_**Bᴜᴛ﹐ I ᴊᴜsᴛ sʜᴏᴜᴛ﹣ᴏᴜᴛ ʟᴏᴜᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ’s ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ.”** _

 

 

 

 

_**'̿̿̿̿̿̿̿'̿̿'̿̿̿̿̿'̿̿̿)͇̿̿)̿̿̿̿ '̿̿̿̿̿̿\̵͇̿̿\=(•̪̀●́)=o/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿** _

 

 

 

The friendship between me and the boys maintained the resemblance, just I’ve gotten closer towards some, especially Seokjin. They’re all often accompanied me during my recess, either took me the campus’s cafetaria, nearest cafe, even to the library. Namjoon or Seokjin immensely accompanied me in the library, thanks to their nimble wits that I’m saved and not being the dumbest students, i’m able to cleared the problems. For example, they’re able to hauled me away from my own stodginess and forced me to leave my room and headed straight-forward to the Arcade,

 

 

**_“I’ve never tried to play any of these games-“_ **

**_“Even shooting games, (F/N)-noona?”_ **

**_“I live a poor life, saving my belongings and prefer to spend them for foods.”_ **

**_“That’s so sad...”_ **

**_“I’m used to live a pitiful life, you needn’t to be surprised like that.”_ **

**_“Alright~ No worries, (F/N)-noona! We’ll have fun after this, and you won’t forget about today~”_ **

****

****

The others, especially Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, cheerfully hauled me towards the countless games placed beneath the arcade. They pushed me to tried all of the games, very meticulous, didn’t even miss any single games. I was quite exhausted but decided to shrugged it off, since I didn’t want to disappoint anyone,

 

 

**_“You’re cheating-! I thought (F/N)-noona is a beginner!”_ **

**_“I was! Well, I was just luck.”_ **

**_“I didn’t believe in the word, luck, noona! Not today!”_ **

**_“Let’s just test my luck then?”_ **

**_“Alright, bring it on!”_ **

****

****

Taehyung screeched loudly, quite surprised and dejected that he lost from me who’ve just tried the games. The others skid into their selected games, somehow, even the older latched themselves on playing, made me relieved that I wasn’t the only one who’s playing, and I wasn’t the center of the attention. We didn’t even think of how much time had passed, all I know, we stopped playing when the moon has been shining on the sky spangly. All of us decided to separated ourselves after we had our dinner, 

****

****

**_“Thank you for today, everyone!”_ **

**_“Not a problem, (F/N)-noona~ We should do it more often!”_ **

**_“It’s fine, as long as I’m not broke!”_ **

**_“You wouldn’t~”_ **

**_“Go to hell, Taehyung-ssi.”_ **

****

****

Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, and Yoongi separated themselves from me and the others, since they lived in the same region. Coincidencely, I got left within the rich boys, made me felt small and dubious,

 

 

**_“Now-I think I’ll head back home.”_ **

**_“But (F/N), wouldn’t it be more convienient if you go with us?”_ **

**_“No no-I’ll try the public transportation!”_ **

**_“The last bus has left, (F/N).”_ **

**_“Are you serious, Joon-hyung?”_ **

**_“Y-Yeah?”_ **

**_“I’ll take the cab then.”_ **

**_“Wouldn’t it be dangerous, (F/N)? Me and Jin could take you home.”_ **

**_“No-That’s fine. See you, guys!”_ **

****

****

I decided to waved my hand dismissively and retreated myself away from them, didn’t want to bother them any further. I brought my feet towards the bus stop, waiting for a cab to passed and jumped in, ready to went back to home. I told the driver about my adress, nestled my back onto the passenger seat, opened my phone, carelessly playing game in my phone, didn’t even realize that something was wrong. Between the night, I received a message from Namjoon.

 

 

**_Namjoon: Ssup, (F/N). Have you arrived at home?_ **

**_(F/N): I haven’t, hyung. I’m not sure, I thought the Arcade wasn’t that far from place.._ **

**_Namjoon: You sure? Try to look out to the windows, do you remember the number?_ **

**_(F/N): No shit sherlock, I didn’t. Wait!_ **

****

****

Namjoon’s warning somehow made me anxious, I decided to sneaked out to see the street, and I didn’t even recognize the place. Swiftly, I darted my attention towards the driver, I didn’t even look at the driver’s face.

 

 

**_“Sir-That’s not the way to reach my house!”_ **

****

****

Shouted me loudly, but the driver didn’t even bug for a bit, he keeps driving like he didn’t bring any passangers with him. I felt quite scared and immediately, texted Namjoon who’s available at the moment, aimed to ask for any help.

 

 

**_(F/N): Shit, He really wants to kidnap me, Hyung! Please track down my location._ **

**_Namjoon: Can you escape from the car?_ **

**_Namjoon: Break the glass? Jump from there, better than letting yourself surrender_ **

**_Namjoon: I’ll call police and ask for help too._ **

**_(F/N): I’ll do what I can do-Hope I’d make it!_ **

**_Namjoon: Be careful, (F/N)._ **

****

****

I fished in my phone to the pocket of my coat, my knuckles gripped onto my bag tightly, as if I’m asking for valor to executed what Namjoon suggested me to do, for escaping from the car which is accelerating at high speed. But all I could think that time-Escaped, no matter how big the risk was. Later, I threw my bag towards the window of the car, shattered the window, made a way for me to escape. The driver was startled and slowed down the car, but without thinking any further, I threw my body from the window, wasn’t realized that my shirt was pierced by the sharp chips.

 

 

**_“... That hurts-“_ **

****

****

Cursed me after my body landed harshly onto the coarse asphalt, my body was sore due to the hard fall, perhaps, the asphalt gashed my skin, I was sure that some bruises popped into my pale skin. I didn’t even care about my bag, I knew my car halted not far away from my position, I abruptly run towards the opposite direction of the driver, yanked out my phone and called Namjoon, which he quickly answered,

 

 

**_“Have you escaped, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“I’ve! Have you tracked my location, Namjoon-hyung?!”_ **

**_“Still working on that-Just run as fast as you can, (F/N)!”_ **

**_“What do you think am I doing, hyung? I’m trying to escape or even hiding if it’s possible!”_ **

**_“Try to ask for help!”_ **

**_“It’s a forest, damn it! Even it’s very dark and I’m running blind.”_ **

**_“Hid behind the grass-“_ **

**_“Are you crazy? He’d easily find me.”_ **

**_“How should I do if I lost your track, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Anything-“_ **

****

****

I didn’t even the driver wasn’t alone aftermath, he brought a company and they’re able to caught me. What I didn’t realize that his company, pointing a gun towards me, and in a blink of an eye, I could hear a shooting sound, the trigger has been pulled and my stomach was shot. My breath hitched for a while, made Namjoon grew more terrified.

 

 

**_“-(F/N)?! What happened? I heard a gunshot-!”_ **

**_“...I-B-Blood...”_ **

**_“What? Which blood? Whose blood?”_ **

**_“...F-Follow t-the blood...”_ **

**_“(F/N)! Don’t die on me! No!”_ **

****

****

****

I lost my power, the phone fell from the grip of my hand, hit the cold pavement. For the second time, I fell onto the ground, one aimed to escaped from them, the other one aimed to stupefied me. Fresh blood trickled down from my wounds, my vision was vague. Those two men rushed to my body, and the driver hauled my body forcefully. He didn’t even care about my body wiped the miry pavement, I tried my best to maintained my consciousness and obscurely, heard their conversation,

 

 

 

**_“I told you that you should’ve let me follow you. They’re dangerous, look-! She’s not as innocent and fragile as you think!”_ **

**_“I thought I could handle her by myself, to cease the suspicion.”_ **

**_“That’s where the part you were wrong!”_ **

**_“I’m sorry.”_ **

**_“Our brilliant plan almost failed because you and your dignity.”_ **

**_“Could it work?”_ **

**_“It should.”_ **

****

****

And with that, I couldn’t detain my heavy eyelids furled closed, lost my consciousness fully, didn’t even have any idea what they’re doing to me. However, I slowly regained consciousness, and I found myself in a whole different place. Inside a dented room, a big room, which I assumed abandoned warehouse, what was rare that my body was tied, my whole legs were tied, but my elbows and my wrists were left unhampered.

 

 

**_“You’re awake?”_ **

****

****

Hearing the spoken question, I elevated my head and finally able to perceived the faces of person who kidnapped me, but they were strangers and I’ve never encountered any of them in my life before or have I? An intimidating simper aroused onto their visage, I recognized them, the one who shot me with his gun standing beside the driver of the cab I was mistaken before, holding a pocket knife.

 

 

**_“Now, our time is short, young lady. Behave or we’re gonna kill you. This’ll be a question and answer between us, you, answer our questions and if you told us any lies, I wouldn’t be afraid to cut you and left you bleeding till you’re die.”_ **

**_“....”_ **

**_“Do you understand?”_ **

**_“Do I have any other choices?”_ **

****

****

Hearing my harsh response, the lad slapped my cheek surly, even later, red marks visible onto my cheeks. Made me winced in pain with the sudden slap, a coincented smirk aroused onto their visage. The pocket knife for several times being tapped onto the table, made some loud screechings.

 

 

**_“First question, do you know us?”_ **

**_“...I fucking don’t know any of you-“_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes, I didn’t know anything about you.”_ **

****

****

The lad scooted closer towards me whilst raising his knife, and later, cut my left wrist in a blink of an eye. It’s a horrified scenery for me, that fast, I wasn’t able to comprehended what’s happening. I caught a deep cut sliced my wrist, even blood poured down from the wound afterwards,

 

 

**_“You’re lying, young lady. You know us clearly, more than any other people.”_ **

**_“... I-“_ **

**_“We’re the gossip that everyone know, the other side of the coin of your Boss.”_ **

**_“...Y-You’re the bad guys.”_ **

**_“You silly, there’s no such bad and good things in this world.”_ **

**_“... You killed people-you tried to changed the whole history and start revolution!”_ **

**_“That’s a good thing. Besides, your eyes could deceive you, even salt looks like sugar.”_ **

****

****

****

The lad only shrugged nonchalantly before sauntered around me, my (E/C) orbs stared onto the knife tainted with blood, even grimaced when I felt he got closer towards me.

 

 

**_“Second question, you know why we’re here.”_ **

**_“I don’t even have any single idea why am I the only one who got abducted like this.”_ **

**_“You knew, it was because of your boss.”_ **

**_“Why it’s all because of my boss? He didn’t do anything wrong.”_ **

****

****

Hearing my syllables, the lad who once cut me, once again, scurried towards me and cut my right wrist this time. And it was deeper than before, i felt weaker as the second passed, I couldn’t stop the bleeding and I didn’t have upper hands, skid into this interception. The lad dropped his knife, the metallic sound scraped the floor, pierced my ears who were accustomed to the solitude. And he leaned closer towards me, even I could feel his hot breath gushed my skin,

 

 

**_“If you could say it like that, it means you don’t know about your Boss, young lady. I assume you haven’t worked too long with him.”_ **

**_“... You don’t know anything about me-“_ **

**_“Why we should know? You’re nothing, only an orphan.”_ **

**_“... You-“_ **

****

****

Instead of letting me finished my sentence, he hastily pulled my hair whilst compelled me to be closer, letting my face separated from his within the vicinity, only darted from each others by several inches space. His sharp gaze scrutinized me, like they were succeded to pierced me, a smidge of fear thawed me again.

 

 

**_“Your only mission from us is to be our informant.”_ **

**_“... Informant?”_ **

**_“No-To be exact, you’ll send an important message from us, to your one and only Boss.”_ **

**_“What’s the message? I’m dying here-“_ **

**_“You know what’ll be happening, do you really want to punch your way out from here? Stop what’s you’re trying to do now.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“Now, let’s end this.”_ **

****

****

He retracted grip from my hair and forcefully pushed me towards the cair. He swerved his body towards the opposite direction, the other latter fished out a syringe contained fishy liquid and handed the one who’s doing harm towards me surly. Another simper emerged onto his visage,

 

 

**_“This is Laudanumand once it’s infected, you’ll have a very wonderful time. Don’t worry.”_ **

**_“NO-S-STOP-! P-PLEASE!”_ **

**_“We won’t.”_ **

****

****

Swiftly, he stabbed the syringe towards my arms, and somehow, I slowly lost curb of my own sanity. Without precautionary, they left me alone on the deserted building, and the gravely hallucination scrunched my reverie meticulously.

__

 

****

 

 

 

> _**1820...** _


	7. 12.29.10

* * *

 

 

 

_**“Yᴇsᴛᴇʀᴅᴀʏ﹐ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴀ ᴄʟᴏsᴇ ᴄᴀʟʟ.** _   
_**Aʟʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴘᴏᴜʀᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ. Iᴛ ᴇᴍʙʀᴀᴄᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ﹐ ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴀs sʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ.”** _

 

 

 

 

_**(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)웃+유=❤** _

 

 

 

 

**_[ 3rd’s P.O.V ]_ **

Laudanumand which was injected from the lads meticulously aggravated (F/N)’s sanity, took away her consciousness and her controls towards her own body and brain. Imaginations and nightmares from her past began haunting her again. Her beloved dead brother, Jeon Jungkook, the flashback when he was dead, fell from the rooftop. However, the hallucination brought (F/N) onto the old school building, which was familiar for her.

 

 

**_“Where is it?”_ **

****

****

_‘I knew this pavement, this view, these trees, all of them are familiar.’_ Thought (F/N) inside her reverie. Rather than latched onto the current place she was standing, she brought her feet to moved, prowled around the hall. To walked beneath the street which decorated with countless trees, (F/N) was amazed how the petals of flowers fell onto the ground. The steps of her feet halted in front of the school building, where a lot of students were there, passing around and chatching their classes. It made her felt a smidge of nostalgia when she was a student before, and she decided to continued walking. But, when she has been walking halfway, suddenly, she heard a loud yowl,

 

 

**_“THERE’S SOMEONE FALLING!”_ **

**_“SOMEONE CAUGHT HIM!”_ **

**_“TOO LATE!”_ **

****

****

(F/N) elevated her chin from the ground and her eyes widened seeing a figure fell from the top and fell in front of her. What startled her the most that she recognized the figure, the boy she has known since her birth, her brother Jungkook. His eyes wide opened, blood trickled down from his head, and (F/N) knew the best that it was his last breath and she wasn’t able to met him again, playing together, laughing together, like they were used to do before. She fell onto her knees abruptly, watching in horror her dead brother.

 

 

**_“Wake up, Jungkook! Please! Don’t leave me! Jungkook! Someone help me! Jungkook!”_ **

****

****

(F/N) couldn’t stop her shouting, even able to ceased away the hallucinations, still tied inside the taut bonding, she’s wailing inside her regret and sadness, loud enough to be heard to the outside of the building. Meanwhile in the previous minute in other places,

 

 

**_“Sir-That’s her phone!”_ **

**_“Oh-So, the suspects let her phone threw away somewhere, didn’t care that they might leave traces.”_ **

**_“Yes, she said follow the blood-“_ **

**_“The blood? You mean dried blood?”_ **

**_“Y-Yes! She was shot before.”_ **

**_“Alright.”_ **

****

****

The Polices and Namjoon swiftly followed the dried blood which smeared the grounds, which may lead them to where (F/N) captured. Unfortunately, the dried blood stopped near the grass, made Namjoon clicked his tongue surly, infuriated with the traces.

 

 

**_“Shit-!”_ **

**_“Be patient, young man, we’ll find her.”_ **

**_“... You sure, Sir?”_ **

**_“Yes. For now, be silent and help us conduct-“_ **

****

****

The policeman hasn’t finished his syllables when a loud shouting of woman reverberated beneath the hollow forest, made Namjoon slew his body towards the source of voice. He could swiftly acknowledge the voice, it was none other than (F/N)’s voice,

 

 

**_“It’s (F/N)’s voice!”_ **

**_“I know-But, don’t rush, it might be dangerous-!”_ **

**_“No-I need to chase her!”_ **

****

****

Namjoon didn’t care about the precautionary, he scurried to chased where he heard (F/N)’s voice came from. Few minutes running, he arrived in front of an abandoned warehouse, with erratic breath and frantic chewed him, even if he didn’t care about his condition. Swerved his head towards every directions of the building, searched where the shriek voice belonged to (F/N). And there was another door, which intrigued Namjoon to scuttled towards the room and there, he found (F/N) who was struggling to get out from her seat, blood pouring down from her wounds, rambling about someone’s name, unable to bear her own sanity.

 

 

**_“Jungkook! No! jungkook!”_ **

**_“(F/N)! Wake up!”_ **

****

****

Namjoon bent onto his knees in front of (F/N), it’s a horrifying spectacle, seeing how the common stoical and warmth (F/N) turned into a broken shell, mourning over someone who’s dead. Namjoon’s palms grabbed both of her cheeks, compelled her to looked through him. He tried to pinched her cheeks harder, but nothing changed her.

 

 

**_“... This will make her hates me...”_ **

****

****

A peculiar ideas emerged onto Namjoon’s visage, and besides Namjoon didn’t have another idea to woke (F/N) up and didn’t want to see her suffer furthermore. With one swift movement, Namjoon captured (F/N)’s dry lips within his cherry warmth lips, and it succeed to silenced (F/N). After few minutes, he broke the long kiss between them, (F/N) stared onto him,

 

 

**_“....?”_ **

**_“...Namjoon?”_ **

****

****

Namjoon’s eyes widened seeing how (F/N) finally able to be awoke from the nightmare and acknowledged him. However, she slowly lost her consciousness and fell onto Namjoon’s shoulder.

 

 

**_“(F/N)! (F/N)! Wake up!”_ **

****

****

And with that, Namjoon and (F/N) were discovered by the police and (F/N) was rushed to brought to the hospital due to her blood loss or she’d be dead. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**1239** _

__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I'd like to take hiatus from writing since I'm pursuing colleges and took Interior Design as my major. So, I might post everything slowly, unlike before. :((


	8. Chercheur.

_**** _

* * *

 

__

_**“Wᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ʜᴏᴀʀsᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀɴ ᴜɴᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ғᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴏʀʀɪᴇs.  
Lᴇᴛ’s ɴᴏᴛ ғᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴏsᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ʙᴜᴛ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀᴡᴀʏ.”** _

 

 

 

 

_**┣┓웃┏♨❤♨┑유┏┥** _

 

 

 

 

**_[ 3rd’s P.O.V ]_ **

Once again, (F/N) teleported into the resemblance school she was gilded before, right after the strong venom paralysed her, the school. But this time, she was placed on the rooftop of the school where she didn’t believe would be there in first place. Bewilderment tattered onto her, she wasn’t able to seized the motive why she was placed there,

 

 

**_“....? Where am I?”_ **

****

****

Inquired (F/N) curiously, she whirled her body around towards every direction, found nothing surrounded her, only empty rooftop, the breeze of the wind, the ray of the sun pierced through the concrete of the building. Thus, risking about how strong the wind was, she compelled herself through the edge of the rooftop, stepped few steps of the metal fence. Admiring the spectacle for fleeted, before suddenly, the door which connected the lower grounds to the rooftop, two strangers entered the rooftop, both of them stood opposite from her, that she wouldn’t be able to decrypt their identities. But one tall and big figure, the others look smaller, and she could see visible wounds and bruises scattered around his skin,

 

 

**_“This is the consequence of banning me and opposing me, Mr. President of Student Council.”_ **

**_“I-I did what I think is right-“_ **

**_“By stamping that we’re hooligans?”_ **

**_“I have the evidences, not telling any lies-“_ **

**_“-Don’t you know because of us-my gang-our school have reputation and they fear us!”_ **

**_“Violence isn’t the way-“_ **

**_“Oh, really? Tell me-“_ **

****

****

In a blink of an eye, she could hear a loud sound of fist made a way through someone’s face, made (F/N) apprehended. The smaller figure fell onto the floor, suffocating underneath his breath, and the one who punched him grimaced. Felt like a punch wasn’t enough, He beat down him more fierce and mercilessly, leaving droplets of blood smeared down the floor. She spontaneously scurried towards them,

 

 

**_“No-Stop! You might kill him-!”_ **

****

****

But no one realized her entity, her loud scream that should’ve droned beneath the hollow rooftop, as if she’s an invisible, or she wasn’t there from the beginning. Amidst the suffering of the smaller one, suddenly, someone bursted from the door, a storied figure for her, her younger brother,

 

 

**_“Look who’s here-? The small hero?”_ **

**_“Let him go-You should be aware about your mistakes-!”_ **

**_“You kids should learn-“_ **

**_“By beating us up?”_ **

**_“Pain is the most effective way to discipline people like you.”_ **

**_“You won’t.”_ **

****

****

And with that, Jungkook got into a fight with the bigger man, knowing her younger brother, he’s a master in martial art, he inherit a potential to be an expert combatant in the future. The bigger one lost over him easily, Jungkook stood erectly with a bleeding lips.

 

 

**_“See? You lose over us.”_ **

**_“You’re just lucky-“_ **

**_“No. That’s enough, you deserved it.”_ **

****

****

The bigger boy tried to elevated his knees from the floor, the first beaten boy tried to helped him but however, he surly pushed him, made he lost his balance and recoiled towards the fence bar. Unfortunately, the fence bar was dented and broken, leaving free spaces, dangerous for people to sauntered around because they might fall. And somehow, Jungkook scuttled towards the beaten boy and ended up losing his balance and almost fell down from the rooftop. However,  Jungkook’s hand still tautly gripped by the beaten boy,

 

 

**_“Hold on-I got you!”_ **

**_“J-Jungkook....”_ **

**_“C’mon-! My hand hurts as hell-Pull me!“_ **

****

****

When the boy tried his best to pulled Jungkook, suddenly, the bigger boy came and trampled on his hand, even slapped the boy’s face roughly,

 

 

**_“You lost, Jungkook. And you’ll end here, everything. Let him go-“_ **

**_“NO-I COULD STILL HOLD JUNGKOOK! YOU-“_ **

**_“Let him gor or both of you’ll be down at the ground.”_ **

**_“No-You killed him-! Don’t!”_ **

****

****

However, the bigger boy trampled onto Jungkook’s hand instead and abruptly, he retreated the taut grip and fell down from the rooftop. An ogrish spectacle to see (F/N)’s younger brother fell down, when the gravity compelled him down onto the ground. A loud thud noise when a human’s body collided with the sturdy ground, a pool of fresh blood srinkled on the ground, a lifeless figure of Jeon Jungkook frozed beneath the ground. All she could do was skid into laconism, abhorrent one, and those boys who indirectly murdered her lovely brother, only goggled in pucker.

 

 

**_“... Jungkook-!”_ **

****

****

Yowled her gravelly, a scowl tattered onto her visage, darted her attention within those two. However, when she meticulously tried to perceived their identities, their faces, everything went dark, as consciousness surly hauled (F/N) back to the reality, furled opened her eyelids, a very different spectacle emblazoned her view. White ceiling, a gleaming ray of the sun, hospital’s bed, and infusion, a seldom view that ever to be seen for her. Hospital’s long corridor, the conceirge, nurses, doctors are chummy views for her, but hospital’s room wasn’t familiar view.

 

 

**_“What happened?”_ **

****

****

Inquired (F/N) curiously as examined her whole surroundings, perplexed why she’s there at the first time, like a severe tragedy had just occured before to her. Thus, suddenly, someone entered the room, the notable figure entered,

 

 

**_“How’s your condition?”_ **

**_“Wonwoo-hyung... “_ **

**_“When did you wake up?”_ **

**_“... A few moments before...”_ **

**_“Did you feel pain? Anything?”_ **

**_“... What happened? I couldn’t remember anything... Please-?”_ **

**_“Anything?”_ **

****

****

Wonwoo, the young doctor, examined carefully (F/N), the younger lassie that he stamped as his younger sister. Nothing wrong, unless some bandages covered a motley of gashes on her body, her pale skin, and how she wasn’t able to unearthed her later memories, a heavy burden gilded onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, whether he should telltale the truth.

 

 

**_“Did you dream about anything?”_ **

**_“... I dreamed about Jungkook-“_ **

**_“Jungkook? Your dead brother?”_ **

**_“Y-Yeah-! It just a flashback, how he was dead-! B-But, n-no, he was dead-he wasn’t dead because fell from the rooftop, right? He’s dead-because car crash! Y-Yeah, am I crazy?”_ **

**_“Go on, (F/N), tell me everything.”_ **

**_“I-I don’t think it’s necessary, Wonwoo-hyung?”_ **

**_“Please... I want to erase your burden.”_ **

**_“.... Are you sure?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

****

****

(F/N)’s countenance tattered within solemn visage, dubious enough to poured Wonwoo about her vision, which might be askew, fatal memories that aggravated her whole life. Little did she know, that it’s the truth that everyone shrouded from her.

 

 

**_“... There’re two boys at the rooftop, I assumed one of them is a crook on the school-And he like beaten up the smaller one, I-I couldn’t see their faces-I guess he’s a student council president..”_ **

**_“So?”_ **

**_“And when the student council president almost beaten up, Jungkook saved him and turned the situation onto his advantages, he thought everything was right and safe. B-But-“_ **

**_“But?”_ **

**_“The crook pushed the president away, almost fell from the rooftop and-J-Jungkook tried to saved him and...”_ **

**_“And...?”_ **

**_“I-I can’t....”_ **

**_“.... (F/N),”_ **

****

****

She shook her head flimsily, unable to decipher further about what’s really happening, she’s too grieving to uttered the truth. Wonwoo thus patted her head gently, even caressed her hair, to ceased away all of her anxiety. Instead of scouring any further, Wonwoo stayed few hours, talked about other things which aren’t related within the threadbare memories. And after a while, suddenly, a group of police intervened their time by entering the room where (F/N) was hospitalized,

 

 

**_“Police here. We need to interrogate Miss Jeon.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“Please, Doctor?”_ **

**_“Alright, give me a moment.”_ **

****

****

Wonwoo muttered a quiet syllable from his mouth towards, ‘ ** _Don’t tell them everything, only those who you think important enough. We don’t know who’s our enemies,_** ’ And with that, (F/N) left inside with the polices which are askance.

 

 

**_“So, Miss. Did you recognize the fugitives who kidnapped you?”_ **

**_“.. Unfortunately, I don’t, Sir. In fact, I’ve never met them..”_ **

**_“Is it? Do you remember their faces?”_ **

**_“They’re-still young, and good-looking, honestly. One of them disguised as a cab driver, and took me... The others like helping him when I succeded to run away. And he brought a gun, shot me.”_ **

**_“What do they want from you?”_ **

**_“... A warning...”_ **

**_“Warning for?”_ **

****

****

(F/N) severely coughed for several times, suddenly, recoiled her back onto the mattress, made the polices apprehended and instead of inquired any further, they swiftly called Wonwoo back to took care of her. And somehow, Wonwoo convinced the police to left them, and continued working on the case,

 

 

 

**_“You okay?”_ **

**_“... I’m not, they’re fucking scary.”_ **

**_“You didn’t tell them anything, right?”_ **

**_“Nope, only told what they wanted to heard.”_ **

**_“Good.”_ **

**_“... Wonwoo-hyung...”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“I need to know about our Boss, what they’re working for.”_ **

**_“Not now, (F/N), I need to research.”_ **

**_“Take your time, Wonwoo-hyung.”_ **

**_“Alright. What if they came first-?”_ **

****

****

(F/N) thus protruded her palm and colided Wonwoo’s palm gently, a flimsy smile emitted from her visage,

 

 

**_“I’ll do fine, I won’t spoil anything.”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“I’m the messenger, the informant, I’ll give them the epistles.”_ **

**_“Be safe, (F/N).”_ **

**_“... Yes... You know, Wonwoo-hyung..”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Those who kidnapped me, they knew something I don’t know.”_ **

**_“About what?”_ **

**_“About me, about my past.”_ **

**_“Don’t think too much, young sister.”_ **

****

****

Thus, the grip retreated and Wonwoo decided to left (F/N) to took another rest from a threadbare predicaments which sewed onto her life. Away from those who scrunched away her peaceful life, compelled her into a tremendous circumstances.

****

****

****

****

****

>   _ **7214**_


	9. 15.51.10

_**** _

* * *

 

 

_**“Wɪᴛʜɪɴ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟɪᴄᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴ ᴇxɪᴛ﹐ ɴᴏ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ʜᴏᴡ ᴍᴜᴄʜ I ᴡᴀɴᴅᴇʀ.  
I ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ᴘᴀᴛʜ﹐ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪғ I ʟᴏsᴛ ᴍʏ ᴡᴀʏ.”** _

 

 

 

 

_**༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ** _

 

 

 

 

**_[ Back to 1st’s P.O.V ]_ **

In the middle of the night, when I perceived that I had enough sleep, I decided to sauntered around the hospital. The massive hospital, with a motley of patients hospitalized inside, I could see small childrens, playing on the playground, convinced enough from their willow figure that they have cancer sewed beneath their body. Or the ICU where some people nestled, peacefully, with lots of bandages, and somehow, I halted my steps when I retrieved familiar entities,

 

 

 

**_“Oh, not them...”_ **

****

****

I mumbled underneath my breath, they were Jin-hyung, Namjoon-hyung, Taehyung, Jimin-hyung, and Hoseok-hyung standing in front of the conceirge. Perceptibly, inquiring for my place, my condition, knowing that I was struck within a severe accident. I slowly darted my body towards the opposite direction, and laced my feet to left. But as I almost turned left, I heard a loud snarl,

 

 

**_“(F/N)-noona!”_ **

**_“JUST WHY-?!”_ **

****

****

And of course, it was Taehyung who noticed my entity beforehand, when I really lacked for personal space or lone time, when I could figure out every secrets that I needed to solved. They scurried towards me, even enfulged me into tentative breath, one by one.

 

 

**_“(F/N)-noona, you should’ve stay in your room.”_ **

**_“I already had enough rest, Jinnie-hyung.”_ **

**_“Oh, really? A new nickname?”_ **

**_“You dislike it?”_ **

**_“No, I love it. Thank you, (F/N).”_ **

****

****

Seeing how chummy me and Jin-hyung, the others were airily whistled, except one person, Namjoon-hyung. Made Jin-hyung abruptly flustered, abashed within the flirtation gestures from his fellow friends, which somehow affected me a smidge. The others toldtale the stories around the campus, rumours or everything that scattered around the university, made me stifled into laughter for lots of times. And they guided me towards my room,

 

 

**_“But guys, who helped me through everything? I mean-Wonwoo-hyung and the police didn’t tell me anything.”_ **

**_“You asked us now? I thought you’ve known that.”_ **

**_“No...”_ **

**_“It’s Namjoon-hyung, (F/N)-noona.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

****

****

I was astonished, even bewilderment tattered onto my visage, I still couldn’t recall my recent memories, still a little bit agitated when I tried to remembered everything. Or perhaps, because I didn’t want to remember any of it? However, Namjoon chose to scooted closer towards me, to obliterated the bewilderment and spoke towards me,

 

 

**_“Yes, I asked my friend to hacked and located your phone. And we’re very lucky, it was fallen so far from the warehouse where you’re taken as hostage.”_ **

**_“... Was it?”_ **

**_“And you were shot, your trail of blood showed us the way.”_ **

**_“That bad-?”_ **

**_“Yes. Thankfully, I was brave enough to found you earlier.”_ **

**_“...Thank you, Namjoon-hyung.”_ **

****

****

A sincere smile emerged beneath Namjoon-hyung’s visage, seeing how I slolwy accustomed within everything, and how my body grew better. His palm even protruded to patted my head delicately, made me indirectly ablush,

 

 

**_“So, you’ve forgiven me fully?”_ **

**_“... Really? You left me, alone, soaked with rain. I could’ve dead.”_ **

**_“I’m sorry... How should I do so you’ll forgive me?”_ **

**_“... Let me think for a while-“_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“How about you write poem everyday to me?”_ **

**_“... Poem?”_ **

****

****

Namjoon-hyung looked bewildered for an ephemeral, due to my sudden request, heard idyllic, even the whole room skid into laconism after heard my syllables. Suga-hyung was seemed overstuck, eager to heard Namjoon-hyung’s response,

 

 

**_“(F/N)-noona.”_ **

**_“Y-Yeah?”_ **

**_“I’ll do it! Just sending poems to you everyday, okay?”_ **

**_“Yes!”_ **

**_“Deal.”_ **

****

****

The others who heard clearly Namjoon’s approval, exhaled a long exasperated breath, even some screeched, ‘ ** _No man, Namjoon-hyung!_** , ‘ ** _I asked him to write the lyrics for my song and declined it without even took his time, and now because a girl asked him, he didn’t even decline! Wow,_** ’ ‘ ** _(F/N)-noona is so cool-_** ‘ and Namjoon only shook his head sluggishly, seeing how the others react. Thus, Jin-hyung decided to stepped out,

 

 

**_“Okay, guys. (F/N) needs her rest, and I need to talk with her, only both of us. You could get lunch on the cafetaria!”_ **

**_“We could wait, hyung-!”_ **

**_“No, this is classified because it’s regarding to her health.”_ **

**_“A-Alright then! Let’s go guys!”_ **

**_“I’ll chase you later.”_ **

****

****

Thus, the others retreated themselves from my room. Leaving me only with Jin-hyung, the most good-looking from his group, or his minions. And now, he replaced Namjoon-hyung’s previous position when he was talking to me. I gulped nonchalantly, again, apprehended what’d happen next,

 

 

**_“Jin-hyung? I can assure you that I’m fine...”_ **

****

****

Jin-hyung caressed my (H/C) hair gently, his thumb trailed beneath my pale cheek, his countenance was enigmatical, that I couldn’t decipher the meaning of behind it. Apprehension? Sorrow? Wrath? Unperceptible. What made it scarier that he didn’t even utter any single syllable out from his red plump lips.

 

 

**_“Jin-hyung?”_ **

**_“You scared me, (F/N).”_ **

**_“... I’m sorry, Jin-hyung.”_ **

**_“Please, don’t do this again.”_ **

**_“I won’t, but I can’t promise that...”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“Just because... I don’t know.”_ **

****

****

Jin-hyung emitted a short breath from his mouth, before he cradled my willow body within his burly arms. He’s brawny enough for an aspirant doctor, warm enough, and sent equanimity towards me, and I reluctantly embraced him back within my free hand for few minutes.

 

 

**_“I believe you owe me a visit to my house, (F/N).”_ **

**_“Uhh-Really?”_ **

**_“You need to recover and have enough rest! And I can help you with that-“_ **

**_“But, uhh-“_ **

**_“And my parent wouldn’t mind your accompany!”_ **

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

**_“They wouldn’t mind to take care of their favorite girl. They frequently asked me about your condition, and uh, they’re coming here today.”_ **

**_“When?”_ **

****

****

The door towards my room suddenly furled open, revealed two older entities, very familiar, the same elders I encountered at Jin’s palace. Made me blinked my eyes repetitively, couldn’t believe that they’re standing in front of me,

 

 

**_“Mom and Dad-! You’re early..”_ **

**_“There’s nothing called early to checked the condition of my soon daughter-in-law!”_ **

**_“W-We haven’t reached that stage!”_ **

**_“Yes keep denying, Son, I know how you see her for long.”_ **

****

****

Jin’s parent alongside with Jin stifled me with a story, and we ended up-talking for I don’t know, how long. They inquired me a lot about my own family, my history, everything, as if they interrogated me. Nonetheless, I wasn’t even mind. And little did we know, all of Jin-hyung’s friends are eavesdropping from outside of the room.

 

 

**_“Pst, soo (F/N)-noona is Jin-hyung’s fiancee?”_ **

**_“No-She’s his girlfriend!”_ **

**_“Why didn’t they tell us?”_ **

**_“They’re shy?”_ **

**_“I never know that Jin-hyung’ll be the first one who gets girlfriend-! He’s always not interested with girls!”_ **

**_“Yes-Wow! He’s unpredictable!”_ **

****

****

Namjoon-hyung remained sober, despite his stiff countenance, and probably, tried his best not to emanated his indignation over. Instead of chasing Jin-hyung, they decided to fetch themselves back to campus and texted him that they’re already left. Time abruptly passed for me, Jin-hyung and his parent left me during late afternoon. And somehow in the evening, when I spent my time reading my novel, another people visited me,

 

 

**_“(F/N).”_ **

**_“O-Oh, Boss-! Sorry-!”_ **

****

****

I swiftly put down my book, straightened my back onto the bed, perceptibly, I looked awful. But he came with Vernon, staggered me that I assumed he despised me the most.

 

 

**_“How do you do?”_ **

**_“I’m feeling better than before...”_ **

**_“What did they do to you?”_ **

**_“.... They did?”_ **

**_“Yes. If you don’t want to, you needn’t to-I don’t want to hurt you, (F/N).”_ **

**_“...I... I am their informant.”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“They said to stop what you’re doing.”_ **

****

****

The Boss remained into laconism for a while before stifled into sly laughter for a while, meanwhile, Vernon didn’t even speak any longer.

 

 

**_“Thank you, (F/N), and I’m sorry if this happened to you.”_ **

**_“That’s okay, Boss... It’s the risks, and I know I should’ve been prepared.”_ **

**_“Right, I’ll make sure that something like this wouldn’t happen again.”_ **

**_“Okay..”_ **

**_“Thank you, (F/N). I’ve paid for your hospital bills and sent another money for you.”_ **

**_“E-Eh, Sir?”_ **

**_“I only could do this, I hope you wouldn’t mind.”_ **

**_“...Alright...”_ **

**_“And take rest, I’ll call you later if we have another job.”_ **

****

****

****

And with that, both of them left me alone in my room. That day ended as my room became everyone’s rendezvous. Encountered lots of people, exhausting, and I wouldn’t be able to predict what’d happen afterwards. One askew secret revealed, that might prickle everyone’s friendships and we weren’t aware. And how I unearthed Jin-hyung’s other self, that cared me the most, that I didn’t know what shrouded beneath it.

****

****

****

 

 

 

****

****

****

> **_0106_ **


	10. Deviant.

_**** _

* * *

 

_** “Wʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇs ᴀɢᴀɪɴ﹐ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴛʏ ɢᴇᴛs ᴅᴇsᴛʀᴏʏᴇᴅ.  ** _

_** Wʜᴇɴ I sɴᴀᴘ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ɪᴛ﹐ I’ᴍ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ɪᴅɪᴏᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ. I ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ sᴇɴsᴇ ᴏғ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴛʏ.” ** _

 

 

 

 
    
    
    													·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸><(((º>
    
    
    웃+유=❤
    
    
    <º)))><  
      
      
      
      
    

After several days hospitalized, I finally unearthed back my common sense and healthy body, compelled the doctor who seem very eager to gilded me inside the hospital, finally letting me go from the white vast building which aggravated my moods if I stayed any longer. Jin-hyung decided to took care of me at his manor, with his workers that’d help me.

 

 

**_“Have enough rest, (F/N). You’ll be staying at your boyfriend’s house.”_ **

**_“He isn’t my boyfriend!”_ **

**_“You have two boyfriends, aren’t you?”_ **

**_“Who-?!”_ **

**_“That boy who sent you poems.”_ **

**_“Oh, really? We’re talking about that now?”_ **

**_“Who do you like more?”_ **

**_“Hillarious, Wonwoo-hyung.”_ **

****

****

Both of us stifled into laughter for fleeted, before I decided to shook my head once. Thus, Wonwoo somehow seized a pack of paper and handed them towards me, made me bewildered,

 

 

**_“What’s this?”_ **

**_“Everything you asked me, about them.”_ **

**_“.... They’re?”_ **

**_“Be careful, (F/N). I myself wouldn’t want to pull out that trigger.”_ **

**_“...Alright.”_ **

**_“And here, only open when you’r really in secure location. When you’re ready to embrace the truth.”_ **

**_“.... I’ll keep that in my mind.”_ **

****

****

Anorther thing handed to me, a diminutive USB flash drive which I don’t know what its contained inside. I waved my hand dismissively because Jin-hyung has arrived and waiting for me outside the hospital. He greeted me with his usual delicate smile, even held my hand tenderly, escorted me to the car. Little did we know that someone was watching over us, with a bouquet of flowers, disappointment tattered onto his visage seeing me and Jin-hyung got together. The trip began, Jin-hyung somehow never able to lurched his attention away from me,

 

 

**_“What’s that, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Oh-They’re the materials that I left when I was hospitalized! Wonwoo-hyung printed them for me.”_ **

**_“Oh, I see.”_ **

**_“I’ll need to review them once I have time.”_ **

**_“You’ll.”_ **

****

****

I decided to embraced the documents tauter than before, terrified that Jin-hyung might read what’s really inside. He realized that I was sewed within discomfort,

 

 

**_“(F/N)-noona?”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“Look at me,”_ **

****

****

When I swerved my head towards Jin-hyung, however, somehow, he managed to captured my lips within his. Tenderly, like I wasn’t expected that it was his lips, but hos warmth and smooth his lips were, I managed to kissed him back, unsconsciously. Few minutes later, Jin-hyung broke the kisses first, stared at me for a while too,

 

 

**_“... Jin-hyung?”_ **

**_“I adore you,”_ **

****

****

I lost words, unable to reverberated my voice, to called out my feelings. Because of the awkward tension scraped beneath us, we remained into laconism until we reached his house. The big house, greeted with the resemblance workers,

 

 

**_“Where’s your  parents?”_ **

**_“Ah-They’re at charity program, I need to go to the hospital.”_ **

**_“Ah-I see... Be careful, Jin-hyung.”_ **

**_“Call me with oppa-“_ **

**_“Uh, fine. Oppa it’s,”_ **

****

****

Jin-hyung smiled gently, even able to pecked my forehead before retreated himself away from his own house. The workers guided me through the bathroom, cleaned myself, and unearthed another recess since I’ll be coming back to college tomorrow. I decided to stuck myself on the library, reading the files I needed to devoured,  about what’s hidden.

 

 

**_“Shit-“_ **

****

****

And all I could read was databases about the whole members, their biodatas, including mine which was somehow scattered, and some pharagraphs were censored, that I wasn’t able to decipher what’s written there. They hid something from me, my past- that was obscure for me, and it throttled me within infuriation. Able to retrieved the classified information, I decided to examined the datas meticulously and read a motley of startling syllables,  

 

 

**_“Track of crimes: murdered 4 lifes. Altered the timeline, Jeon Wonwoo classified as one of the best and unreplacable agent. Retired due to his studies.”_ **

****

****

Read the spoken syllables, my eyes widened, even affected me to abruptly fished out my phone. Received the delinquent informations from the person I trust the must somehow perturbed me, I patiently waited whilst dialling Wonwoo-hyung’s number, then waited for him to answered my call, few minutes after,

 

 

**_“What’s wrong, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“The data you gave to me-“_ **

**_“Yes? It’s the truth.”_ **

**_“Was it true? You’ve killed people?”_ **

**_“...You read about me?”_ **

**_“Told me that you didn’t....”_ **

**_“I did. They adopted me back then when I was very small, gave me shelter, paid for my expenses and school. I didn’t have any other choice, without them, I would be nothing.”_ **

**_“... You’re given choices.”_ **

**_“It’s also one of the method for them to tested the member’s loyalty, (F/N).”_ **

**_“....”_ **

**_“So-If the Boss gave you that kind of mission, it means that he indirectly asking your loyalty.”_ **

****

****

****

I remained into laconism, perplexed to comprehended the malicious truths from him. The Boss hasn’t assigned me to my mission into tremendous circumstances, immensely, accompanied by more senior members. Even I hasn’t acknowledged all of the members, stacks of other names on the paper were foreign for me.

 

 

**_“(F/N)? There’re a lot you haven’t figured from me, I’m not who you think I’m.”_ **

**_“What’s about me? Why most of my informations were censored?”_ **

**_“... Because you’re the endgame...”_ **

**_“What-?”_ **

**_“Everything revolving around you, (F/N). Don’t you realize?”_ **

**_“How?”_ **

**_“You’re their secret weapon.”_ **

****

****

I gasped widely for an ephemeral, until this second, I thought I’m a willow figure, compared with the others. All I could do was making mistakes, infuriated the others, but no-How could it lead us to the weirdest assumption?

 

 

**_“Unlike the others, you needn’t any devices or something to supported you when doing time travel. You’re born to be the key.”_ **

**_“Key of what?”_ **

**_“You mighn’t remember, but your moods affected the whole world. You-You’re the wave amidst the ocean.”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“You believe in Butterfly effect yes?”_ **

**_“I do.”_ **

**_“You’re the center of the effect. If you took one fatal change, the world might get annihilated.”_ **

**_“.. No way...”_ **

**_“(F/N), calm down. I want you to process all of these slowly, because it’s just the beginning...”_ **

**_“... I can’t...”_ **

**_“Try to.”_ **

****

****

I surly cut off the call, frozed on my place, amended myself from the conundrum of my life. Right after that, rather than aggravating my brain, I decided to returned back inside, continued learning. Tried my best to maintained my sober demeanor, desultory from the massive responsibilities on my shoulder. Few weeks passed, nothing weird occured, I was currently invited to a cafetaria by Jin-hyung, said to accompanied him studying. It was supposed to be pleasant, but those syllables reverberated beneath my reverie, about my ancestry. Even lost on my thought,

 

 

**_“(F/N)! (F/N)! (F/N)! Love?”_ **

****

****

I snapped out to reality once more, even letting a frown tattered onto Jin-hyung’s countenance for fleeted. Even a playful chuckle emitted from his mouth afterwards, made me abashed rapidly,

 

 

**_“I’m sorry, Jin-oppa!”_ **

**_“Are you okay?”_ **

**_“I’m fine-Just have a lot of things to think before!”_ **

**_“You should’ve told me, (F/N), I might be able to help you.”_ **

**_“No-Just some assesments, nothing much!”_ **

**_“I see...”_ **

**_“So, Jin-oppa, how could I help you?”_ **

**_“Just to examine some cases...”_ **

****

****

For an half of an hour, I helped Jin-hyung amended some cases that he should remembered to ventured his final exam. Suddenly, an anguish prickled my body, made me winced abruptly, and baffled Jin-hyung even more.

 

 

**_“... Are you sick, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“... No-Something happened,”_ **

**_“What’s this something?”_ **

**_“... I don’t know, I’m not sure....”_ **

**_“Are you okay?”_ **

**_“... I’m fine, Jin-oppa. I need to go to the restroom,”_ **

****

****

I chose to retreated myself from the seat, didn’t intend to gilded another abashment in front of Jin-hyung. The anguish, the resemblance as I immensely felt when someone altered the time, but I never inquired about this, since I was terrified that I might inherit severe illness. Washed my face with the stream of water trickled down from the faucet, before I felt a splutter reverberated from my phone, mean I received a call which I wasn’t certain where it came from,

 

 

**_“Hello?”_ **

**_“(F/N).”_ **

**_“Boss...”_ **

**_“How are you feeling? Better than before? Recovered well?”_ **

**_“I’m, thank you for asking.”_ **

**_“That’s a relief.. So, It must be hard, but I have a favour to ask.”_ **

**_“Favour?”_ **

**_“I want you to do another mission, this one is classified mission. I only trusted few members to do this mission.”_ **

**_“What kind of mission?”_ **

**_“To finished what they started, to bring balance towards our world.. You see, (F/N), the enemies had murdered lots of important people..”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“I want you to cut their tiers of the brain of their organization, so the chaos’d be stopped.”_ **

**_“... You mean, killed them?”_ **

**_“Apparantely so.”_ **

****

****

****

There, a smidge of realization streaked down onto my common sense, recoiled the memories from Wonwoo-hyung’s syllables, regarding the malignant mission, and now-I know, he tested my loyalty. But I can’t just succumb and do the mission right now, I can’t trust anyone.

 

 

**_“I’m sorry, Boss-For this time, I-I can’t fulfil the mission..”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“... I’m still traumatic about what they might do towards me...”_ **

**_“... You can’t?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry-I was... I-“_ **

**_“Okay, that’s fine, (F/N)... I’ll just ask the others,”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, Boss...”_ **

****

****

****

An exasperated breath emanated from the boss’s mouth before he turned down the call. Another conundrum’ll occur, I could predict meticulously, whether about my life or the world, and I couldn’t just ignore it and told the whole story towards other people. The day was ended tragically, Jin-hyung escorted me back to my place and I was still a clueless human being.

****

 

 

 

 

> _**2329** _
    
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
    


End file.
